Electronic images are ubiquitous in society. A vast majority of cellular telephones contain cameras, and many people have pocket sized cameras that are capable of taking high quality pictures. When people interact, there is a good chance that someone will document the interaction with a picture. The pictures may be shared with each other by directly sending images to each other or through various social networks.